Not So Oblivious Satoru
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: After the events of Gokaiger 21, Satoru finally finds his greatest precious.


**Not So Oblivious Satoru?**

* * *

><p>Author's note: This fan fic of mine is intended to have happened after Gokaiger episode 21…. but it's just my imagination so while I try to fit to canon, this isn't canon. It's for Satoru-Sakura fans. I'm trying to improve my story writing style as much as possible. Also while it's never made clear that Satoru did have feelings for Kyouko or not, I'm putting it here that he has since the scene does leave an open imagination to people. This is just another J-Drama type of Sentai fan fic. Yeah I admit I like Sentai but J-Drama, Chinese drama for the win.<p>

English phrases are in italics with open and close quotation marks.

Also I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does.

Pairing: Satoru x Sakura

* * *

><p>It was after the events of Gokaiger episode 21 and Satoru pretty thought that there was one thing missing in his heart.<p>

_I could not go for Luka in a relationship at all. No. I can't lie to myself. Sakura's the girl I like but I never confessed what I truly felt to her. _Satoru said.

He had slowly grown to fall for Sakura but he had never told her. He could remember his adventures with the Boukengers as well as the fateful Legend War.

_That Legend War… I could not forget that day. It was in fact the worst one to ever happen. Me and Sakura could have died that day with all the other Sentai warriors during that huge battle with Zangyack. After the war, we were scattered. Sakura… why can't I get my words out? _ Satoru said.

Satoru for a guy was pretty married to his job but that if it wasn't for long? He found Sakura pretty interesting. Sakura being a professional would always hide her feelings for Satoru but it seemed the two of them were seeing each other in a different way.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

The Boukengers were getting ready to fight at the Legend War. Every other ranger was there, ready to face what could be history's biggest battle.

"I don't know if we can get out of this mess the Earth is into. But I bet this is an adventure that we'll never forget." Satoru said.

"Hey Satoru, can't you think of anything else but that? This is a major war we're talking here!" Masumi said.

"Natsuki is scared… we may never make it. WAAAAH! I wanna go home!" Natsuki said and acted like a baby.

"Don't be upset Natsuki. Satoru will help us get out of this or not. But I believe this war can be won. Like it or not, we have to fight them or this world will crumble to their power." Masumi said.

"It's just scary how a huge army like that can easily attack us. It's way more different than most invasions in the past." Souta said.

"I'm sure we can beat them but we need a lot of power to do so. We can't win the battle with just one team if it's a huge fleet armada." Sakura said.

"You are right Sakura. That's why every Sentai warrior is coming to help us." Satoru said.

"Every Sentai warrior? Seriously? That's awesome." Eiji asked.

"That's right. We'll see a lot of them. Even the old ones or even the dead ones are coming to help us win the victory." said Satoru Akashi.

"To be honest, I got visited by a male ghost named Gai Yuki. Man I was scared to death when he appeared by my bedside! Then he told me that a war was coming… he did that just to recruit me to fight. But he also gave me the courage to face death if need be before he departed to see his friends." Masumi said.

"Well I was visited by Naoto Takizawa's ghost. But ghosts don't frighten me at all." Eiji said while eating what he believed could be his last eggplant.

"Very well then, we have to brace ourselves for the greatest adventure." Satoru said.

_Is that all Satoru could think of? _ Masumi said to himself.

Yet even before the war started, he could not say what he truly felt about Sakura.

* * *

><p>The scene shifts to the Legend War in Gokaiger.<p>

"All the Zangyacks are coming. At least with a ghost of a man, there's a fighting chance!" Gai Yuki said.

"So there's an advantage in being dead after all huh Gai?" Masumi said.

"You're right Masumi but I came down here to help my friends who are still living. Clotho granted me this wish, after I beat her in a game of cards. Now it's time to get radical." Gai Yuki said.

"Dead or alive, we'll all fight to the finish to save the Earth from these bastards." Masumi said.

"Don't let your guard down." Naoto Takizawa said "We may be dead already but you aren't. You need to live. We only have limited time here before me and every other dead ranger will have to return to the afterlife."

"Then we have to fight to the last. If we die then so be it!" Eiji said.

* * *

><p>Things were getting tight at the Legend War. A Zgormin was about to hit Bouken Pink. Bouken Red jumped in the way to save her.<p>

"AAAHHHH!" Bouken Red shouted as he was in pain.

"SATORU!" Bouken Pink shouted as she repaid the favor by beating the Zgormin squad.

"Thanks." Bouken Red said as he showed his endurance.

"You saved me many times, I will return the favor no matter what." Bouken Pink said.

Bouken Pink blasted off the Zgormin to bits and pieces. The Boukengers were now crushing whatever forces were coming in on them.

* * *

><p>The scene now moves to the final command of Aka Ranger to give up their Ranger Powers. He was about to say his true feelings to Bouken Pink.<p>

"Sakura…." Bouken Red said.

"What is it?" Bouken Pink said.

"I… I… I…" Bouken Red said but could not utter out the words that should have been said.

But before he could tell his true words out, the command was given to sacrifice their powers to destroy the Zangyacks' massive attack thus ending the Legend War. However on that fateful day, the thirty four teams lost their powers while the deceased warriors returned to the afterlife after their job was done.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p><em>Sakura I'm glad you're still alive. I would hate to think if the Legend War killed you then I'd suffer from the same fate in seeing the very people important to me perish. <em>Satoru said.

Satoru started to remember his two best friends, Kyouko and Masaki. He was in love with Kyouko but in the end, he was never able to tell her what he truly felt. He saw her death all over again and fearing Sakura could be next.

_Wait, I think I can ask Sakura out… for once then maybe the right words will come into my head. _Satoru said.

* * *

><p>Sakura began to think of all the things Satoru did for her in the past… all but propose to her. She could remember the team teasing her about him. Satoru was kind of turned red back in those events.<p>

_Can Satoru make up his mind about me? I can't believe I'm too in love with a guy who can't notice me or maybe he does? Man I'm so confused about him! Falling for him for more than a year and still… maybe I should just move on. _ Sakura said.

There was especially when she found her greatest treasure- a smile from her defrosted ice queen personality. She felt Satoru really meant so much to her.

_Satoru you gave me the best treasure of all, a defrosting of my ice cold personality. But I wonder if you really will love me in return? _Sakura said.

Sakura remembered that at the start, she was basically emotionless but she soon learned to be less cold and more jolly. She remembered the time she found her true self as a TV host to prevent a ring from blowing up. And in the end, her greatest treasure was her… smile.

_Satoru thanks for showing me the way from an icy personality to being more well-balanced. I could never forget all you did for me. From day one of being a Boukenger to the time we went on the moon together, I felt like you completed me that day. _Sakura said.

Sakura did remember the other week that Satoru accidentally crashing into her bath area while they were at the countryside.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

It was the other week before Masumi and Souta left for Taiwan. Eiji had just left for America. Masumi and Souta are trying to take a look at the girls Sakura and Natsuki bathing.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Satoru asked.

"Well we have found the greatest Precious on the other side." Masumi said.

"Maybe you'll be interested." Souta said.

Satoru stood on the wall and said, "Where, where?"

Masumi trips Satoru which causes him to land at the bathing area. Both Masumi and Souta laugh.

_Satoru's so easily overtaken by the word Precious. _said Masumi as he giggled.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>Satoru finally landed at the bathing area. He realized that Sakura and Natsuki were there bathing area. It was indeed a bad move.<p>

"AAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed.

"Satoru what are you doing? Are you really that low?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… uh…" Satoru as crashed into the tub "I can explain…"

"You're a mean man! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Natsuki said as she threw the water scoop on Satoru's head and kept throwing whatever stones were there.

"STAY OUT!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry Sakura I got a pranked!" Satoru said.

"I don't believe you!" Natsuki said angrily.

Satoru got out with his face all red while he was knocked out. Sakura and Natsuki were both embarrassed at the event. Natsuki then cries very loud.

_Did Satoru really do it on purpose? What if he were pranked? _ Sakura said to herself.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>Just then Satoru saw her by the dining area. It was a week after that incident where they neither talked with each other.<p>

"Oh hi Satoru," Sakura said with a smile as she realized that Satoru was pranked all along.

"Hi Sakura," Satoru said.

Satoru tried to get himself collected and ready to ask Sakura out.

"Is there anything you want to say to me Satoru?" Sakura asked.

"Oh what about let's go out for once? Just the two of us… you know." said Satoru.

"Oh you mean… you're asking me out?" Sakura said nervously "But I'm glad that Masumi and Souta are not here. I did pound them up and to be honest, I know you didn't do it on purpose but so sorry I thought you did."

"That's normal Sakura if you're in the state of shock. At least I didn't fall into the tub." Satoru said.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Sakura can be seen fuming at Masumi and Souta after their conversation was overheard.

"So you wanted to watch me and Natsuki bathe didn't you? Well it's time you get your JUST DESSERTS!" Sakura said angrily.

"You two are SOOOOO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Natsuki said "Natsuki says you two should be beaten up!"

"Sakura, Natsuki, we can explain. It was all a joke on Satoru!" Masumi said.

"Yes that's right." Souta said.

"It wasn't FUNNY!" Sakura shouted in anger.

She and Natsuki are seen beating up the boys with their fists. The boys however allowed themselves to be beaten up.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>"They did apologize though but what they did was traumatic. Masumi can be too much of an obnoxious guy at times." Sakura said.<p>

"I'm glad you know I didn't enter into that bath area on purpose. But somehow with Masumi I've grown to think that my rivalry with him is just a friendly one." Satoru said.

"End of question- I figured out that you were speaking the truth when I overheard them laughing over what they did to you- I soon realized I was so wrong. I'm sorry I misjudged you and all thinking you jumped in their on purpose." Sakura said.

"Apology accepted Sakura." Satoru said "So do we will push through with going out together?"

"Then the answer is yes." Sakura said.

_I guess the wait was worth it. Besides I'm already defrosted now! I have to admit that I really wanted him to ask me out. _Sakura said.

"So where do you want to go?" Satoru asked.

"Uh… to the amusement park," Sakura said.

"That sounds great. We'll go there tomorrow at 2. After all, it's our day off as well." Satoru said.

* * *

><p>The scene now shifts to the amusement park with both having doubts whether or not they were in love.<p>

_This is the first time I really asked her out. I have to admit I wanted to take her on board the Dai Voyager. _Satoru said.

Sakura began to think of her time with Satoru in space. It was in fact sort of like one of the best times she ever had.

"Sakura is anything the matter? You spaced out. I was just going to ask you which ride you are going to go to?" Satoru asked.

"Well I've always wanted to go around the rollercoaster for once." Sakura asked.

"Sure." Satoru said "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Now Satoru and Sakura were at the rollercoaster seated side by side.<p>

_Satoru are you really going to return my feelings? _ Sakura asked.

_Sakura I wonder if will you really be mine? _ Satoru asked.

The ride went on but something went wrong.

"Something went wrong with the amusement park ride. Wait, it seems the whole amusement park is out of power just that sudden while there is always a back up for cases like these." Sakura said.

"I think I know what to do, attack." Satoru said.

"Satoru you're not thinking of…" Sakura said with a surprised look.

"Hold on to me tight Sakura." Satoru said.

Sakura held on Satoru tight as ever.

"Hey are you two crazy?" a passenger asked.

"Don't worry, it's an adventure." Satoru said.

_That guy must be CRAZY! _Satoru said.

Sakura held tight on Satoru. Satoru used his parachute gadget to land to safety.

* * *

><p>They finally landed on the ground safely thanks to a portable cushion.<p>

"Satoru that was scary." Sakura fumed at him.

"Well I don't have a choice. These people need help and I feel like this place got sabotaged. We need to check what's wrong." Satoru said.

"I'm with you but promise me NEVER do that again!" Sakura said stepping at his foot.

"Let's get into the problem. It's probably the power switch was tampered with. Attack." Satoru said who ignored Sakura stepping at his foot.

Just as they went there, they discovered it was forbidden area. They found out that there was a police raid.

"Sir you can't get in here. This is forbidden area. There's a Special Police officer inside it investigating the breaking of the power switch." the guard said.

"Sorry we can't wait any longer. Attack!" Satoru said.

Satoru found out that the power switch was broken.

_Zangyack? Probably. But I can't discount a common crook behind it. _Satoru said.

"Sakura, do you think that a crook could have done this incident?" Satoru asked.

"Probably Satoru, it looks like it was done on purpose. The lever was still kind of brand new." Sakura said.

Just then they ran into a familiar face from the Legend War. It was Hoji.

"Hoji!" Satoru said in surprise.

"Sorry. I have to tell you but you have crossed the police line her. I suspect that there's somebody who broke it with all these markings here. _It's not right._" Hoji said.

"We're here to help you. We jumped off the roller coaster to get to the bottom of this." Satoru said.

"Well as said, if you want to do help, be a pro and help the people down. I know you two can assist them. I do hope he's not an Alienizer. But why not team up with Tetsu and Jasmine? They can help you. Don't worry I have a spare brake here and our personnel are pros in rescuing." Hoji said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tetsu and Jasmine were searching for any possible shady characters.<p>

"Jasmine I think we have a problem. Alienizer or not, that guy must be caught! If we don't we're done for." Tetsu said.

"I agree. I did use my ESP at the site and I saw a man in dark clothing wearing shades." Jasmine said.

"I don't think that's _nonsense_. Alienizer or not, we must capture him for this sabotage." Tetsu said.

Tetsu and Jasmine ran into Satoru and Sakura.

"Tetsu! Jasmine!" Satoru and Sakura said.

"We're here to help." Satoru said.

"We don't mind if you do. We need to help you find for anything suspicious." Jasmine said.

"Roger." Sakura said.

"Alright attack." said Satoru.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile one can see Ban leading the other Dekarangers to do a rescue search unaware that the criminal, a man wearing shades was there passing by. His lower face was partly cloaked.<p>

_Those jerks will never know it while they rescue the people from my trap, I will make them pay for my humiliation. Stupid Super Sentai forces, you'll all go down someday. Now this whole park will have to go down. At least that pesky Gai Yuki's dead as it served him right. _The mysterious man said.

The mysterious man walked by, the Dekarangers didn't suspect a thing yet Jasmine felt a strong surge of evil.

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Tetsu met with the others. They were with Satoru and Sakura.<p>

"Looks like that's the guy I saw." Jasmine said.

_I've been discovered! _the mysterious man who broke the power switch said.

"We'll take care of the civilians who were stuck at the roller coaster, you capture them. We'll go after the Ferris Wheel next." Ban said.

The mysterious man however managed to run fast.

"Murphy please help Jasmine find that bad man but be careful." Umeko said.

Murphy nodded in approval.

"Thanks Umeko." Jasmine said.

* * *

><p>At the sight of the incident, Hoji was there fully prepared. He received a message from Tetsu and Jasmine after he fixed the power switch.<p>

"_Perfect. Good job._" Hoji said as he looked at the power switch being fixed.

He sent a message to the others to inform them that the power switch was fixed so other people can be rescued from their stranded rides.

* * *

><p>Ban got the message at the rescue site from Hoji via the communicator.<p>

"The power switch is fixed. Now it's on. All the rides can be reactivated." Hoji said.

"That's my partner." Ban said.

"Don't call me partner." said Hoji "But I think I know how to capture that man. I think he's an old familiar face that got kicked out of the military last 1992 for abuse."

* * *

><p>Just then Tetsu, Jasmine, Sakura and Satoru were scattered.<p>

"Man that guy sure knows how to move fast."Satoru said.

"It may be impossible to capture him." Jasmine said.

"_Nonsense! _Hoji has gotten the photo of the guy. He can help us find that guy." Tetsu said confidently.

"I think we need Murphy's scent. I found this dropped by that man." Jasmine said.

"A hanky? Isn't that with the Skyforce logo?" Satoru asked.

"Wait. I was under the tutelage of Sky Force before, under Aya Odagiri. It can't be her. So it must be somebody who used to work for them. What if it's that legendary crazed commander?" Sakura said.

"I think so. It could be him." Satoru said.

"Murphy I think you can do it." Sakura said.

"It's an adventure." Satoru said "Let's try it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the mysterious man was angry that the park was back in power.<p>

_Crud so my whole plan went down the drain! I hate it! This Sentai park is honoring all the Sentai heroes… I hate them! They give the military a bad name! _the mysterious man said.

Just the Murphy tracked him down. Satoru, Sakura, Jasmine and Tetsu all ran to chase him.

"There he is! You can't escape us masked intruder!" Sakura said.

"You hijacked this park and nearly caused the lives of many!" Satoru said.

"You should be put under arrest." Jasmine said.

"You can't get me!" the masked intruder said.

"Oh really?" Satoru said who then tossed a token stumbling down the guy.

Also an unknown pellet shot came from nowhere. Murphy then proceeded to corner him.

"Now let's see who's behind the mask!" Jasmine said "Maybe you're that Skyforce officer who got expelled for military abuse."

"I think so." said Hoji who then appeared "The guards are back on full duty where the line was crossed. If I'm not wrong, he's none other than…"

Hoji then grabbed the bandana that covered the mysterious man's lower face.

"What the? Ichijou?" Jasmine was startled "Wasn't he the legendary abusive commandant?"

"I heard all about you." Sakura said "When I was still a child, I heard about your dismissal. You certainly are going down."

"You Super Sentai make me look bad!" Ichijou said.

"_Nonsense_. Even your own underlings hated you enough. So what were you doing all these years?" Tetsu said.

"I was organizing my own Sentai! The best Sentai!" Ichijou said.

"You make yourself look bad. Just think of the number of operation suicides you did! You tried to replicate the Boukengers only to send them to their deaths. You should be deleted." Satoru said angrily.

"You're under arrest." Jasmine said.

* * *

><p>Jasmine handcuffed him. Just then Ban and the others arrived.<p>

"Good job partner." Ban said.

"Hey don't call me partner." Hoji said jokingly.

"I'm glad I didn't have to headstand and I'm proud of all of you." Sen said.

"Oh what a nasty man!" Umeko said.

"We'll take him from here." Hoji said.

Satoru and Sakura bade farewell.

* * *

><p>Later Satoru and Sakura were found at the mall. They were simply stressed out at the amusement park incident during the afternoon. Satoru and Sakura were now seen eating at a Chinese restaurant.<p>

"Sorry Sakura if everything didn't go out as it should." Satoru said.

"Oh that's alright Satoru. Well you do remember a lot of bad things happened while we were still Boukengers? I'm so used to it." Sakura said.

"But one good thing happened today, we did save people." Satoru said "That is… a real adventure.

"I agree." Sakura said "But you were kind of reckless to jump while letting me hold you. But I trusted you. I could feel my confidence in you."

"Perhaps…" Satoru said "But there's always been one thing I wanted to tell you when we thought we would all perish during the Legend War. I was just too much focused on adventuring. Sakura, it's a secret that I always wanted to tell you as time went by."

"What was it? I can't wait." Sakura said "Please tell me now. What's your biggest secret you want to share?"

"Well that is… I love you Sakura. Will you be my girlfriend? I've always wanted to say that all these years." Satoru asked.

_Man I never thought he'd notice after all these years! _Sakura said.

"Oh yes. Yes. I've waited for you to say that all these years!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm glad that I'm able to say these words before it's too late." Satoru said.

Satoru gave her a hug and thus begun their official relationship as a couple.

The end.

* * *

><p>Closing note: Well that's another J-Drama type of Sentai fanfic. I did feel like it was nice to put Satoru in a prank similar to Ryu in Jetman. After all, IMO Boukenger had some Jetman elements though Toshiki Inoue wasn't the writer. I was supposed to use the Gogo V in here but I felt like the Dekarangers were a better pick IMO.<p> 


End file.
